Lucifer
Lucifer '''is a Fallen Angel who rebelled against God before being banished in Hell, where he rules its most dangerous area. He is an upcoming antagonist of IaLR, set to appear in Demons & Angels. Appearance When he is in his Demon form, he usually wears a black and grey jacket with a red shirt, ripped jeans, and boots. He has red skin, large and pointy horns, large teeth, and black eyes with blood-red pupils. He, like his other Fallen Angels, has his angel wings, but they are so charred and in a state of disrepair that they are bare, black bones and are of no use to Lucifer. Whenever he possesses someone, he retains his black eyes and wings. However, the skin of his host goes completely white, only returning in a bright red whenever he gets angry. Personality Lucifer is usually a calm and collected demon, though he always likes to talk fast and act like a sleazy dodgy persuasive car dealer; his informal and often amusing approach usually drops his enemies' guard, but don't let that fool you. Under that cool and comedic surface is a ruthless and bitter angel, who wants revenge against God by killing off His most favorite creation: the Human race. He also has one of the worse tempers Hell has ever seen, as the smallest inconveniences can send Lucifer over the edge, causing violent and fiery fits that can cause damage to anything near him, making him a fear demon among his rule. Powers and Abilities * '''Angelic Nature: As a former Angel, Lucifer has the standard abilities of one, such as superhuman strength, durability, and reflexes. He also has wings, but they are in such a state of disrepair, he would never be able to fly with them. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Lucifer is a master of fire magic, being capable of not only throwing fireballs but summon firewalls and spew magma from the ground. Furthermore, he can teleport from place to place with the flames by a snap of a finger. * '''Smoke Manipulation: '''Using the smoke emitted from the flames around him, he can use them as extra appendages to grab items or people from afar, similarly to telekinesis. * '''Hellstone Creation: '''Lucifer is capable of magically create Hellstone-based weapons and items from thin-air. He can also use Hellstone to create replacement limbs he may lose from his host. Items * '''Hellstaff: '''A magic staff made of Hellstone that he likes to use in combat, powerful enough to be considered a divine weapon. Though he likes to use it to fire stronger magic towards his opponents, he can also use it like a bo staff to combat his enemies. Weaknesses * '''Smiting: '''Getting smitten from an Angel is the only way to permanently kill Lucifer * '''Divine Weapons: '''Though he won't be killed, being wounded by divine weapons can banish the Lord of Hell back to whence he came. Trivia * Despite what others may believe, he, Beelzebub, and Satan are all different people. ** Lucifer himself is a Fallen Angel who is the dark ruler of the grimiest and dangerous parts of Hell. ** Beelzebub is a subordinate of Lucifer's army who so happens to be a girl. ** Satan is the original Ruler of Hell who so happens to run a casino business. Category:Angels Category:Owned by CaptainRustbolt21 Category:Villains Category:Evil characters